De l'autre côté de la cloison
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: Quelques instants de réflexion, de lassitude chez deux homonculus. Luxure dans la brûlure du sexe et Envie dans la froideur de la lune. Entre eux un simple mur de béton. M pour le sexe.


Résume : « Ce n'est rien. Au fond, quand on est immortel comme nous, c'est rien qu'une goutte d'eau perdue dans l'océan non ? » Quelques instants de réflexion, de lassitude chez deux homonculus. Luxure dans la brûlure du sexe et Envie dans la froideur de la lune. Entre eux un simple mur de béton.

Personnages : Lust/Envy

Genre : -

Rating : M (pour les scènes de sexe)

Écarte-moi, écartèle-moi. Déchire-moi, comble-moi. Empoigne-moi. Baise-moi.

Elle lèche, inlassablement, depuis des heures. Elle lèche le sexe érigé. Infatigable, insatisfaite. Elle entretient la dureté de ce membre démesuré. Parfois elle le presse entre ses seins, tendres et généreux comme du marshmallow, possédant la même douceur pale et le même parfum de lait que sa peau, parfois elle le caresse de ses mains, ses doigts fins et gantés de noir jouant doucement et naïvement autour de cet étrange et amusant jouet d'adulte.

-C'est beau. C'est beau ce que c'est dur.

Il ne sourit pas. Il ne peut pas. Il ne sait pas ce que ce passe. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Il bande ses muscles au maximum. C'est tout à fait inutile. Il aurait du le comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne peut briser ces liens. Etrangement, il est dur comme le roc. Ca non plus il ne sait pas pourquoi. Attaché au lit, jambe écartés, il regarde, étrange victime de cette femme qui s'affaire sur sa virilité. Il fait si chaud.

Elle le regarde. Il peut détailler son visage à la dérobée au peu de lumière dégagé. Lumière tamisée, étouffante. Ses grands yeux violets. Violet prune, violet sombre, violet d'améthyste. Ces lèvres d'ombre, celles mêmes qui effleurent son corps. Ce petit bout de chair rose, qui sort lentement avec gourmandise de cette bouche aussi délicieuse que dangereuse. Qui glisse sur les parties les plus sensibles entre ses jambes. Qui aveugle son jugement et trouble ses sens.

-Mais qui es tu réellement ?

Elle répond à cette question par un sourire, un sourire qui semble aussi tendre que venimeux. Lentement, elle se relève. Fait glisser sa robe sur ses hanches. Dos à lui, elle dirige avec fluidité ses doigts contre la soie noire. Presse les fibres de l'amas de tissu, plusieurs fois. Et enfin, le vêtement tombe au sol. Elle lui a dévoilé son corps. Discrètement, les petites et longues flammes des bougies, semblables à des gouttes de feu oscillent doucement, comme étrangement troublées par ce corps de femme anormalement beau, par ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. Soupir flottant dans l'air, une simple vague dans le tourbillon silencieux qui les entoure.

Elle l'a capturé de ses yeux.

Elle le sait. Elle sent son regard couler dans sa nuque, tomber sur son dos et pendre à ses reins. Ce regard ardent, brûlant de désir. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Sans plus de cérémonies, elle écarte les cuisses, dévoilant une fente en fusion dans laquelle elle glisse langoureusement deux doigts, sans effort. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Puis, comme une reine, une reine enfant, une reine putain, elle se place au dessus de lui et fléchit ses jambes lisses et satinées. Millimètre après millimètre, le membre de roc entre en elle. A la fois bestial et craintif. Le tatouage sur son opulente poitrine luit à la lumière du feu voilé. Elle est là, au dessus de lui, bouge lentement. Ligoté au lit, entouré de longs cierges aux longues flammes, dans cette chambre sombre aux murs de pierre, il est une offrande. Le mouvement de ces corps devient presque mystique. Elle ondule son bassin, l'aspirant entièrement en elle, happant jusqu'à l'essence même de son être, le dépossédant de son âme. Il heurte alors sa paroi interne. Elle laisse s'échapper de sa bouche merveilleuse un râle trempé de plaisir.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Foutue elle.

Maudite soit-elle, elle et ses foutus caprices !

Assis sur un muret, la jambe pliée, le coude calé sur le genou, il attend en silence. Face à la ville, à ses lumières. Tandis qu'il est dans l'ombre. Il regarde et songe à chaque petite lumière, une petite vie ridicule. Il regarde et imagine. Eteindre une par une ces vies qui ne méritent pas d'être, éteindre en chacune de ces poupées de chair le cœur rouge qui bat dans leur poitrine. La chaleur de son propre cœur l'étonne à cette pensée. Cela l'a souvent étonné d'ailleurs. Il s'est souvent demandé comment une pierre créée dans des sous sols glauques, empreints d'horreur et de désespoir peut elle dégager une telle chaleur. Y a pas à dire. C'est vachement spé. Au fond, il s'en fout. C'est vrai quoi. Qu'es ce qu'il en a a branler ? C'est cette connerie humaine, ce mot…ce truc là, nommé, comment déjà… « Espoir » qui fait battre tous ces cœurs. La pierre étant faite de leur énergie, c'est pas étonnant. Décidément, il ne comprend pas leurs lubies et leur connerie. Quand c'est fini, c'est fini. L'espoir, ça sert à rien et pourtant les humains s'obstinent dans cette direction. Et ça l'énerve vachement. Peut être que s'il réussit à l'avoir, ce machin là, l'espoir, il comprendra. Enfin, cette envie sera comblée et peut être sera t-il apaisé. Rire amer et solitaire au clair de lune. Peut-on réellement apaiser une envie sans fin ?

Un long râle le tire de ses réflexions. Un râle féminin. Un râle de plaisir qu'il connaît bien à force de l'avoir entendu.

Derrière lui, la porte qui donne sur l'intérieur du bâtiment, de cette chambre. Après tout, il n'est que sur le balcon. Il jette un œil à cette grande horloge au milieu de la ville. Même de là il peut distinguer les chiffres. Une heure. Une putain de longue heure que ce fils de pute est enfermé avec elle. L'androgyne frappe le bord du muret avec violence. Geste ridicule. Comme ces humains. Ces lumières. Et ce sale humain dans cette putain de chambre. Il se fait grave chier ici, assis comme un paumé sur ce mur à la con à entendre l'autre à s'envoyer en l'air avec ce type qu'elle a attrapé au hasard. Enfin presque.

« Merde ! Mais qu'es ce qu'il fout là d'abord ? Elle pouvait pas se calmer cette putain de nympho ? Putain de quel droit il la touche ce sale humain? De quel droit ? De quel putain de droit ? »

Il n'a pas fait attention, il a crié ça dans le vide.

Le silence est de plomb ici tout comme sa solitude.

« Celui là, c'est un bon coup.

-Il a une gueule de tocard.

-Un bon coup tout de même je te l'assure.

Soupir en la regardant aiguiser ses griffes.

-'tain, ça peut pas attendre qu'on soit arrivés à Central ?

-Non ça ne peut pas.

-Tu te fous de moi la vielle ?

C'est à elle de soupirer cette fois. Lassitude, amusement. Résignation.

-Dis…tu sais pourquoi on nous à crées ?

-Non. Parce que tu le sais toi ?

-Non plus.

-Alors ferme là si c'est pour dire de la merde, tu crois pas que ça serait mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Silence.

-J'aime pas le ton que tu prends ces derniers temps quand je fais ça. Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça ? On a été crées à l'image de notre péché je te rappelle. Tu es pudique ? Ou…jaloux ?

Il s'est comme figé à ce mot. Aura de colère autour de l'androgyne qui n'empêche pas la plantureuse femme à continuer de dire ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça.

-Ce que je fais est naturel chez moi…comme c'est naturel pour toi de détester Edward Elric. En fait, c'est peut être ça le prix à être un homonculus. On a tous un vide en nous, quelque part…

Ce disant, elle à lentement passé ses bras autour de l'envie. Sans être chienne ou allumeuse, juste ses bras autour de ses épaules, la tête posée doucement dans sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux verts foncés. Juste ça. Tout simplement.

-C'est pour ça que je veux être une humaine…je ne veux plus ce vide. Je veux le combler tu peux comprendre ça. On a le même père, et le même néant en nous…je crois.

Nouveau silence. Pendant qu'elle parlait, il a mis ses mains sur celles qui l'entouraient. Chaleur réconfortante de leurs paumes unies et de leurs corps réchauffés l'uns à l'autre. Ils ne le savent pas, mais tous deux ont le regard perdu dans le vide.

-S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas d'être comme je suis. Ca ne changerait rien. »

Il secoue la tête en repensant à cette discussion qu'ils ont eue avant qu'elle parte accoster et capturer le type en question. Solitude, ignorance. Pourquoi ? Ne sont-ils pas des êtres parfaits et supérieurs ? Si, ils le sont. Malgré ça, ils ont toujours en eux ce vide béant, ce trou noir dans leur poitrine, ce manque à combler dans leur être. Plus que tous, l'androgyne veut le combler. Car il est jaloux. Jaloux d'eux qui n'ont pas cette pièce manquante, d'eux à qui ont offre tout et qui ne savent pas en faire usage, eux qui se croient si supérieurs au nom de leur « humanité ». Cri. Masculin. Long soupir qui ressemble à un râle animal. Féminin cette fois. Il sourit. C'est plus une sorte de rictus en fait. Il fait craquer ses articulations, ce petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Elle est heureuse. Elle est flamme, elle est chaleur. Il bouge en elle et elle s'ouvre à lui, le happe, l'aspire, le coupant de son oxygène à chaque mouvement de son corps d'une beauté inhumaine. Normal, elle n'en est pas une. Elle le prend entièrement en elle, il est dur. Elle sent le membre la combler, la remplir. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Son corps est brulant. Elle est sensualité, elle est fièvre. Sa respiration, ses halètements sont le souffle de feu présent dans la pièce entière. Étouffante chaleur dans laquelle elle se confond. Le plaisir. Toujours plus intense, plus violent, plus puissant. A chaque coup de rein, elle se cambre, il la possède, la complète, abonde en elle. Puis il sort, elle est vide, creuse, elle retrouve cet abîme incessant en elle. Alors elle le chevauche de nouveau avec acharnement et détermination. Il jouit. Elle ouvre une bouche toute ronde, lèvres humectées dans cette atmosphère pesante de vibrations sauvages et de brutales pulsions sexuelles, sa langue glissant légèrement sur ses canines blanches. Elle accueille le nectar au plus profond d'elle-même, c'est ce qu'elle espérait de cette humain assouvir la brûlure qui lui lacère l'intérieur, comme si la semence veloutée avait en elle le pouvoir d'un baume tendre. Le liquide s'est infiltré en elle, s'est insinué. C'est l'orgasme. Son corps frisonne d'un râle animal, qu'elle pousse telle un prédatrice.

C'est tout. Elle n'a pas réellement joui. Pas comme elle l'espère depuis ces siècles. Pas d'un vrai plaisir, intense et profond. Déception à laquelle elle s'est un peu attendue. Pourtant il n'est pas trop mal. C'est juste une femme dont on ne peut étancher la soif, elle le sait.

L'homme lui, est comme secoué de spasmes sous elle. Les vagues de plaisir et de jouissances se sont succédés pour cet humain, c'était trop pour lui. Le plaisir des humains et celui des Dieux ne sont pas les mêmes, et il en est de la même chose pour les porteurs de l'ouroboros. Jouet trop vite usé pour l'homoncule, mort pour l'humain.

Elle se lève, se sépare de ce corps qui tremble encore, de la salive aux commissures des lèvres, remet ses vêtements, le corps un peu moins chaud. L'homme n'a rien compris. Elle sourit d'un air franchement amusé. « Son corps à disjoncté » pense t'elle en réprimant un petit rire. Il lève son regard vers elle, vers la femme tatouée moulée dans sa robe noire.

Sans même faire attention, elle allonge ses griffes puis les rétracte en quelques millièmes de seconde. Il est mort, ça y est, elle le sait, le lit ne craque plus sous ses spasmes. Une a une, elle éteint les bougies de la pièce. Ca lui prend un moment parce qu'il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Elle souffle sur ces petites lumières chaudes et les éteint. Elle rigole toute seule quand elle éteint la dernière qui est devant un miroir parce que dans le reflet, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau pâle éclairée par la petite flamme vacillante ça lui donne un air de poupée de cire et c'est ce qu'elle est, une poupée humaine en fait, et ça la fait rire tellement c'est stupide. Parce que d'habitude, c'est les hommes qui jouent avec les poupées et pas les poupées qui jouent avec les hommes.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Elle sort, la cloison ne les sépare plus. Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux.

L'androgyne la regarde. Dans son regard, une sorte de lassitude amusée. Un soupçon de désir au fond de ses prunelles améthyste. Il se marre doucement pendant qu'elle s'étire la nuque.

-Pas trop mal à la gorge la vielle ?

-Ferme-la.

-Toi ferme là.

-En fait le FullMetal a raison de t'appeler palmier, t'as autant de conversation qu'un végétal…

Réaction très mature du palmier en question il tire la langue. Réponse plus mature à un différent niveau de la belle brune elle glisse sa langue avec gourmandise sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Soupir puis ricanement :

-Merde alors, t'es vraiment insatisfable toi …

-Serais-je la luxure sinon ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Long silence qui veut tout dire. Il a envie d'elle. Il a vraiment envie d'elle. Son short noir le serre un peu plus que d'habitude. Il pense à son corps, à leurs corps entremêlés. Lui, ce n'est pas un humain. Il sait ce qu'elle peut ressentir, cet abîme en elle, celui qu'il a aussi. Cette peine étrange qu'ils partagent, qu'ils sont les seuls à connaître et font qu'ils sont frère et sœur. Tout comme ils partagent le même type de cœur la pierre philosophale. Elle le comble, il la comble. Ils sont désir à cet instant.

-Luuust, Envy…

L'arrivée du morceau de gras gâche tout. Alors vraiment tout. Putain de gros connard. C'est la douche glacée sur deux morceaux de lave en fusion.

-J'ai faim…

-Gluttony, t'es un…pff..

-On mangera à Central d'accord ?

Hochement de la tête dodue.

-D'accord. Je vais aller chercher Scar c'est ça ?

-Oui Gluttony.

Le gros bonhomme repart par l'escalier ou il est arrivé. Il n'est resté que quelques instants mais pour refroidir l'ambiance, c'est totalement réussi. De nouveau seuls.

-C'est une grosse merde.

-Parle pas de lui comme ça, il pas très intelligent c'est sûr mais bon…

-C'est con…

-Quoi donc ?

Il sourit. Puis quitte son sourire et reprend son expression habituelle. Ils se comprennent. Ils partent de l'hôtel, la femme de chambre aura une drôle de surprise demain matin. Un cadavre, des fluides corporels, de la cire figée…joli tableau, un peu comme un rite aux allures sataniques. Les deux homonculus marchent, le long d'un petit chemin qui se dirige vers Central. Ils s'arrêteront près d'un cimetière, allumeront des bougies. Ils parleront assis sur les tombes de ces êtres qui naissent pour mourir, ils riront de leur pathétique existence en ignorant le hurlement de leur pierre, ce hurlement qui résonnera encore dans le vide indescriptible en eux. Puis ils s'uniront encore une fois, dans une étreinte violente et puissante comme seuls eux le peuvent, en se déchiquetant comme on se déchiquette entre semblables. Une baise barbare et brutale. Ils confondront leurs plaies, mélangeront leurs sangs, confronteront leurs corps. Encore et encore, jusqu'à une extase d'un niveau supérieur, que les humains ne pourront jamais connaître. Une jouissance aussi éblouissante que dévastatrice. Et ils reprendront le chemin de Central City tranquillement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, se protégeant, un peu salauds entre eux comme le veut leurs liens de sang. Ignorant le vide qui ne se sera pas réellement comblé, qui les dépossédera. Comme à chaque fois.

Fin ! En espérant que vous aurez apprécié ^^

Reviews ? (ou pas si vous êtes méchants TT_TT)


End file.
